Everything I Wanted
by Jo-9tails
Summary: Postmission time, Ken comes to term with his feelings for a certain redhead. He ponders on what to do, when Aya decides to make the first move...AxK, YxO.


Disclaimer: Weiss is not mine. The song, Rivermaya's _Balisong_ is not mine. Gravitation's (sorry, I momentarily forgot the singer) _In the Moonlight _is sadly not mine (waaaah! Injustice!) Yami no Matsuei's _Love Me _is not mine (wai, favorite song!). But the story is. Enjoy!

_**Everything I Wanted**_

By: Ninetails

_( Your face lights up the sky on the highway )_

Underwear ad… cell phone ad… Hmmm, an interesting motorcycle ad… too bad I couldn't bring my bike… As I ponder on the profound tidbits of life that are, uh, billboards, I scratch the back of my head a bit, wary of the bloodstains left on my fingers. I glance at my companion, instantly noting the luminescence of his features as we pass by the almost too-bright lights on the highway.

Post mission time is a bitch. Daytime, I act the normal teenager I was supposed to be; in the shop, at the park, and especially with my kids. Nighttime, particularly mission nights, I am reminded once again of what I am in this world.

Or rather, I again face the reality of my true nature – an assassin.

Sighing rather dejectedly, I slump in my seat and once again glance at our "fearless leader."

"Hey Aya, mind if I turn the radio on?"

As I wait for his characteristic "hn," I press the power button and immediately switch to my favorite radio station.

I really can't bear silences. It makes me ponder on things, or people, I would happily give my life to forget.

A pop-romantic-thingy song was playing and for lack of a better thing to do, I wrack my brains to figure out what song it was…

"Ah! Bad Luck's 'In the Moonlight!'" I exclaim gleefully, causing Aya to glance at me and raise a fine eyebrow.

_( Someday, you'll share your world with me someday )_

"Ehehehe, so sorry Aya! Just recalled what this band's name is. Hey, you know this song is quite funny, um, even though it _does _talk about hopeless love and death… err…"

I fall silent as the redhead beside me continue to do one of his hobbies- keeping a bland expression on. I try hard not to sweatdrop as I mouth the lyrics I know.

_Nani wo mawatteru?_

_Kimi no inai heya_

_Tokei dake ga ano hi no tsuki wo_

_Ima doko de Mune ni hibiku_

Aya has always been a mystery to us. We know that prior to his joining Weiβ, he was in a group named Crashers. He is, of course, the undisputed leader in our dysfunctional group, the commanding presence known to miraculously produce actions similar to _work _from Youji.

I chuckle at the memory of our resident yotan's disgruntled expression as he was coerced to carry the newly-delivered supplies (fertilizers) into the storage room.

_( You mesmerize me with your diamond eyes )_

Aya gives me a longer look this time and I could see his wonderful purple eyes as we pass a few streetlights. He turns back abruptly to concentrate on his driving, and my favorite song ends. I sigh and search for a station playing another familiar song.

I have many secrets, as all men do, and I try my hardest to conceal this one - …

What I notice first in people are their eyes. I, after all, hold a distinct grudge against liars; and as they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul.

Err… such thoughts are quite uncharacteristic of me, but I feel a contemplative mood come over me.

Where was I? Oh, eyes as lie detectors… Omi's eyes are lovely, the deep blue of the morning sky. His eyes still harbor the taint of his previous experiences and revelations, but he has learned to accept who he truly is, mostly with help from his lover.

Youji's eyes are the striking verdant green of emeralds. His are mischievous, and seductive. Somehow, I like those better than his mature, almost pain-filled ones. Everytime he looks at Omi though, his eyes turn impossibly gentle, and my heart aches with longing. Not for green eyes though.

Aya's eyes hold far too much emotion in to be discernible. Every one of us has come through a melancholic past, maybe some of us still conceal the guilt or rage, and maybe some have somehow moved on. Aya's eyes though, they tell me nothing.

My secret. The ache in my heart increases.

_(I try to fool myself to think I'll be alright )_

Love. The culmination of everything happy for some, a bittersweet feeling of despair for others. I try to keep the longing from my discrete gaze as Aya turns the corner to our street, a look of concentration on his features as he parks his Porsche next to Youji's Seven in the garage. The couple had naturally speeded ahead of us due to Omi's insistence – he still had school tomorrow, after all.

I enter the house first, intent on taking a long shower, but Youji stops me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I look at his eyes. He knows.

Aya then comes up behind me and gives us a cursory glance as he passes by.

Youji waits, hearing Aya's door close, before exposing my deepest secret.

"Kenken, you know better than to suppress your feelings… or maybe not. It might cause a ruptured artery or something," he says as he stirs me to the stairs, ruffling my hair lightly.

"Yotan! Stop that!" I demanded as I valiantly try to avoid his playful actions. "What the heck are you talking about anyway?" I ask, trying not to panic as he gives me one of his searching looks.

_( But I am losin' all control )_

He sighs. "Ken, we either do this the easy way or the hard way so spill." He forces me up another flight of stairs to his (and Omi's –wink-) room.

I sigh too, enjoying his exasperated expression as I deny any knowledge of anything whatsoever.

He gives me an evil smirk. "You love him."

At that simple declaration, I feel my eyes bulge out and my mouth gape, trying to form words, denials, about that ridiculous assertion.

My big stupid "brother" observes my mortification for a few minutes before taking pity on me.

"Look Ken, your experience now is almost the same thing I experienced when I found out my feelings for Omittchi, though I was a bit more… spontaneous if I must add," he says, blushing a bit. I gape once again at the sight of our resident ex-playboy blushing. I feel an echoing blush on my cheeks as I think about their first few weeks together.

Honeymoon was such a mild term. It made Aya constantly carry a bottle sprinkler to spray on Youji whenever he was amorous. Needless to say he was constantly wet every single day of those said few weeks.

"I know how you feel, Kenken. The insecurities, the guilt, especially the doubts. Everyone deserves a chance at happiness, especially people like us," he gives a wink at this.

"Yotan, I – " "All I'm saying is that you should clear up any doubts about your feelings, decide a course of action, and maul the living daylights outta him!"

_( My mind, my heart, my body and my soul )_

I feel my face heat up and I swear I was emitting faint illumination! My so-called friend doubled over in laughter as an indignant "Youji!" rang out from two voices.

I was surprised to find Omi standing behind me, hands on hips, giving his lover a cute frown.

"Youji, you shouldn't tease Ken about his feelings for Aya –" "Ack! Stop it!!!" I say, a tremor in my voice. Youji sashays over to him and plants a sweet kiss on his cheek before giving him, and me, an apologetic grin.

"Sorry Kenken, I'll try not to be too hard on you, but denying is only gonna make it worse. Trust me on this," he gives me a saucy wink as he ushers his petite lover into their room.

"I totally agree, Ken. Good luck on his iciness though… Good night!" Omi cheerfully adds before closing their door.

I head down one floor to my room , quite bothered by our conversation. I feel the weariness creep over me as I enter the comfort of my room.

_( Never in my life have I been more sure )_

The next morning, I sit at our kitchen table eating breakfast, readying myself for another shift with Aya. Omi rushes by to greet me a quick "Good morning and goodbye!" before he rushes off to school.

Aya was already working in the shop, tidying it up a bit as he waits for opening time.

I've pondered all night about recent things which are quite uncomfortable topics.

I'm surprised that Youji and Omi aren't surprised to know who I have feelings for. I, on the other hand, was surprised outta my wits when I realized what specific feeling I have for the redhead.

He's always cold and unapproachable. Yes, I could see that he isn't as icy as some people exaggerate him to be, but the aloofness is definitely there.

I have always been attracted to him. Violet eyes and red hair is quite an uncommon and fascinating combination. His skin, though I cringe at the thought of sounding too sappy, is lily-like in its hue and texture; flawless.

I would have been happier if it were only simple attraction. But somewhere along the line, it became intricate affection.

(_ So come on up to me and close the door )_

Flashback It was just like any other mission, infiltrate the base, eliminate obstructions, and take out the target.

We did it quickly and efficiently, Bombay orchestrating our every move as Balinese provided back-up. There was only one difference in the usual course of our nightly escapades…

Our target was a girl.

A killer, a pusher, a psychopathic mastermind of a prostitution ring, but still little more than a girl.

As we hurried to our respective vehicles in the cover of darkness, the moon revealed herself and cast our faces into an interesting play of light and dark.

I was lateral to Aya at that time, and we were caught unaware so it was a rare chance that I got to glimpse the man behind the facade.

There was sorrow in his eyes, a deep sadness. Such beautiful eyes should not be tainted by heartrending misery. Then the moon took away her revealing light and everything was once again plunged in darkness. End flashback

From then on, I started to observe Aya a little more than necessary. I was thankful for my luck manifesting at times when I could have caught staring with a dreamy expression or something.

I then became somewhat familiar with his little idiosyncrasies – how his right eyebrow would twitch whenever he is extremely irritated, how his forehead would wrinkle up in an adorable frown whenever the girls would swarm around him, and how his eyes would soften up a fraction as he sees Youji and Omi gazing at each other – until they are brought back to this world with a few sharp words from him.

_( Nobody's made me feel this way before )_

I guess I have never been this observant before. I have been quite oblivious with Kase, obviously. His betrayal still gnaws at the darkest recesses of my mind.

Yuriko had been interesting. She was beautiful, liked motorcycles, a speed junkie, and had saved me from an accident I'm still too embarrassed to even linger on. I really was careless that night… or not.

A complicated arrests my attention for a while before a particularly shrill exclamation pierces the noise on the shop, Aya growling out words, almost impolite ones, that seemed to fuel the fangirls', um, fangirliness.

_( You're everything I wanted and more )_

I couldn't blame them. A growling Aya is a sexy Aya, much like a walking Aya or a glaring Aya…

The noise and utter chaos intensifies as the girls strengthen their efforts to take up our attention since only a few minutes are left till closing time.

Four girls now pester me about girlfriends and dates and stuff. I wish the plant life I was currently arranging is sufficient cover for an average-sized male but my hopes were in vain.

I catch Aya's eyes and give him a beseeching, almost desperate look as the girls now pester me about my sex life… !

"We're closing, get out!" Aya almost hollers and everyone jumped, taken by surprise. The crowd dispersed like ants on fire and I sigh loudly, getting unnerved by the sudden silence.

"Thank you so much Aya! You're my hero! They're normally less, uh, enthusiastic than today and they were starting to ask perso – "

"Finish up with that bouquet and clean up," he cuts me off before hanging his apron and going into the kitchen.

I honestly could've kissed him earlier. Boy was I grateful for his rudeness. No wonder I like him so much…

_( To speak or not to, where to begin )_

A sudden jolt of surprise caused me to freeze, my mouth forming an "o" of astonishment.

I like Aya, I really do. I admire his courage and dedication in his work. I like the way his ear tails frame his white face, causing his eyes to more pronounced.

Dammit, Youji must've gotten to me.

I couldn't stop thinking about what he said that night, robbing me of unwanted sleep. Almost-fear coursed through my veins. If Youji knows, and Omi too, could Aya…

I run a shaky hand through my hair as I smell the aromas wafting from the kitchen. I'm so glad cooking's Aya's duty tonight, even though it leaves me to wash the dishes. He could cook masterpieces. Of course to my biased point of view anything he does is perfect.

Pounding footsteps caused me to look at the stairway to see a fine-looking Youji furiously fixing his hair.

"Damn, damn, damn I', late! Ken, tell Aya I'm gonna pick Omi up from school and treat him out for dinner," he says, pausing a bit to glance at me.

"Hai, Yotan! Take care of our little chibi, ne?" I say, feeling a silly grin cross my features. I swear they could be too sweet sometimes.

"Don't let Aya poison you in there," he says, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Haihai!" I answer cheerfully.

"Lock the backdoor, we have the keys." "Hai!" "Oh, lock your doors too, we probably be a little noisy later," he says with a wink. "Ulp, h-hai," I give him a glare, my face reddening. "Have fun now," he says, sauntering to the garage. "Hai – " "And use protection," he adds as he practically bolts for his car, manic laughter accompanying the sounds of his engine. "Ha – YOTAN!"

His words from last night echo in my mind, "Everyone deserves a chance at happiness, especially people like us." I could deal with psychopathic entities out there who abduct people for their organs. I could stomach the assassinating. Heck, I could even vainly try to masticate Youji's pathetic attempts at "edible" substances. But rejection is much, much worse than betrayal.

Maybe Aya is straight. He always seemed the asexual type to me.

I head to the kitchen , desperately putting away any thoughts (dirty ones) I was forced to have caused by Youji's blatant innuendo.

Aya was already seated, glancing up as I enter the room. He quirks an eyebrow and I hurriedly explain. "Ehehe, thanks for the food, Aya! The two lovebirds are going out on a date so we shouldn't wait up for them," I say as I sit down.

_( The way dilemmas I'm finding myself in )_

We speak the traditional "Itadakimasu" before I eagerly dig into my tempura, not noticing the steam still coming from it. Was I hungry! As the shrimp touched my lips, I realized how hot food could utterly humiliate a person.

"Ack!" I articulated as I drop the shrimp and try to soothe by burned lips. Aya hands me my glass of water and I smiled gratefully at him after drinking about a third of it. "Thanks, Aya! It seems I couldn't wait to taste your wonderful cooking, ne?" I said as I scratch the back of my head.

I then catch his sharp gaze and I swear I could literally feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Ehehehe, it's just that I was so hungry and Youji kept on bothering me with his drivel so I forgot to eat lunch and everyone knows how good your cooking is, um," I blabber as I fiddle with my chopsticks. Then I gave him a cursory glance and found out to my utter amazement that there was a slight pinkish stain on his cheeks. Huh?

Before I could ponder on this , I was distracted by his, "Just eat," before I succumb to my growling stomach.

_( For all I know you only see me as a friend )_

We quietly finish our meal then I tidied up the table as he went somewhere. Dish duty is such a drag. I could hear noises in our living room and I realized that my sole companion curiously hadn't locked himself up in his room for the night yet.

He then reappears beside me and dry the dishes, putting them in their proper places. I feel my heart flutter at the domesticity he presents. Why is he –

"You should hurry up and rest. We had a long say," he says as he dries his hands and heads up, presumably, to his room.

I stood, frozen once again. Does the implications of his recent actions mean what I desperately hope them to mean?

_( I try to tell myself, wake up fool; this fairy tale's got to end )_

Sometimes in a person's life, certain events culminate to push said person into an action he won't normally consider doing.

So one couldn't blame me for the actions which took place immediately after that strange span of events.

A daze seemed to encompass my world as I trudge up the stairs, seeming to have all the time in the world as I bypass my room and stroll to his door.

I hear him moving around in his room, then I bring my hand up to tentatively knock on his door.

I hear him pause in his actions and a few seconds later, I was staring up at the most exquisite violet eyes I have ever seen.

We stare at each other until he clears his throat and averts his gaze. "What is it?" he asks almost gruffly as I blink up at him.

My hazy mind try to conjure up words as I register how beautiful his profile looked, silhouetted against the light coming from his room.

"A-Aya, I have something to tell you," I start almost desperately. Some of my feelings must have reflected in my eyes since I saw his own widen for a second before going back to unreadable orbs.

"I am not interested, Ken," he says, eyes going almost unnoticeably soft as he gently closes the door.

_( Never in my life have I been more sure )_

Funny how seem to jump up to me out of nowhere. I admit that there were doubts lingering in my mind before.

Now, now I know how much I feel for him. Nothing could compare to the depth of my love for Aya.

I stayed up that night, staring at the playful light on my ceiling. I hear Youji's seven come up the driveway, and a few minutes later, Omi's laughter rings out as Youji whispers sweet nothings in his ear.

I am envious. Everyone deserves happiness, right? Why then does he think otherwise?

_( So come on up to me and close the door )_

A few days passed without any signs of a mission and I know all of us are grateful for the relapse.

It was Youji and Aya's shift that morning and they were busy in the shop as I headed out for the park.

"Oi, Kenken! Out to scout for ladies, aren't you?" Youji says as I pick up an apple and start munching on it. I give him a look which he returns with a wink/ then I spot Aya glance at me before going back to the flowers he was currently tying up.

Youji then gives me a piercing look as I escape to the door. So much for not letting anyone know about my current depression.

Soccer ad the kids always manage to soothe my nerves. The excitement of the ball heading towards me, the adrenaline coursing through my veins when I make the perfect kick, the exhilarating shouts and chases all around.

I almost sigh as today's session ended, congratulating the winning team while giving out pointers to the rest. I then treat myself to a cold can of an energy drink as I saunter back to the shop.

The first sight that greets me as I enter the shop is Aya's dazzling eyes as he turns to inspect the newcomer.

_( Nobody's made me feel this way before )_

Butterflies the size of basketballs fly around in my stomach as I try to control the blush I knew was already coloring my face.

"Hey, Ken! Had fun at the park?" Youji asks, coming out of the storage room, carrying two pots. I sigh in relief as I relate the game the kids had, laughing as I remember the dumbfounded looks of some boys as one of the girls scored a net.

As Youji made some comments, I caught Aya giving me a funny look as I caught my breath from all the laughing the blonde and I did. I hastily avert my eyes from that disconcerting gaze.

"The little tykes shouldn't underestimate girl power – " "Uh, Yotan, I'm gonna head up to take a shower, ok?" I say somewhat hastily as I jog up the stairs to the safety of my room.

_( You're everything I wanted )_

After taking a refreshing shower, I set up my Nintendo to play mindless racing games for a few hours. As I was currently eating the dust of the evil cars, I hear a knock on my door and I pause the game, grateful for another distraction.

I opened my door to see Omi cutely smiling up at me. My instincts warned me about his manipulative nature whenever he smiles like that but I told my instincts to take a hike. What Omi wants, Omi gets.

I usher him in with a grin tugging on my lips. My best friend could always make me smile.

He then sits on my bed and gives me a solemn look. "Ken, you know I'm your best friend and I want your happiness and I know what's usually good for you most of the time, right?" he asks me, still with a genki smile on his face I feel my own grin slide out shakily.

"Um, yes, I suppose…" I answer hesitantly. He takes my hand and squeezes it gently, and suddenly my mind was at ease. No use in getting all paranoid now, right?

"Good because you and Aya are going out for a date tonight."

_( Never in my life have I been more sure )_

"…" "Ken?" "…" "…" I could feel someone shaking my shoulders. "Ken?!" White noise. What's happening again? "Ken! You're acting ridiculous!"

I snap out of my stupor as I see Omi's stern and slightly amused face inches away from my own. I blink and discretely pinch my arm. Seeing my wince, Omi gave an exasperated sigh as he takes my hand once more into his, patting it gently.

"Seriously, Ken. You and Aya both need this. Youji and I can't bear to see the both of you suffering over a thing you're both too stubborn to acknowledge. You're pining for him and clearly, he doesn't like to see you hurt but you're both too oblivious or too blind to see your mutual affection for each other!" he says, causing me to gape and thin up of protests, flaws in his logic, anything to counter such ridiculous ideas/ instead, what I utter is the most absurd thing I could say.

"B-but Omi, it's late!" I could almost anticipate his sweatdrop. "Ken, it's only 18:44!" "I-I don't have anything to wear!" I say too frantically. "So you're going then!" he crows gleefully. "Omi!"

He then dove into my closet and came up with black stretch pants and a blue-gray shirt with a wide v-neckline. He then somehow forced me into these and fix myself up and by 19:00, I was ready for the knock on my door.

_( So come on up to me and close the door )_

I stall as much as was humanly possible but I eventually reach my door and I opened it to see a gorgeous Aya dressed in navy blue pants and a sleeveless black shirt. I vainly try not to drool – too much.

"Ne, Kenken, he's looking mighty hot, right?" Youji materializes from behind Aya, draping an arm on his shoulders as he winks at me. Aya dislodged his limb with a graceful shrug. I blush furiously as I feel Omi push me out the door.

"Aya's gonna bring you to _Tokyo Tokyo _for dinner and after that, you could go have fun. Good luck guys!" Omi rants as he and Youji manage to steer us out the front door to Aya's waiting Porsche.

He strolls into the driver's seat and I hear Youji whisper, "Remember, Ken. Both of you deserve this."

I whirl around frantically to see Youji hugging Omi who firmly closed the door to my appalled face.

_( Nobody's made me feel this way before )_

The drive to my favorite restaurant was fairly uneventful and I heave a little sigh of relief as we reach it, thankful for the escape from the unease Aya's proximity caused me. We sat at a fairly secluded table and we gave the waitress our orders. Then the uncomfortable silence came.

I drummed my fingers on the table. I ran a hand through my hair. I even looked around the place, searching for a familiar face; anything to not look at the lovely vision before me.

My eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, or my faculties decided to abandon me, since I looked up at him to find his eyes boring into mine. I "eeped" a bit and frantically tried to hide my blush.

"S-so, uh, how did those two manage to convince you to come here?" I ask, quite curious since the two mentioned culprits didn't seem to have a familiar katana embedded in unspeakable parts of their anatomy.

"Hn. They didn't. it was my idea," he stated, not taking his eyes away from my face. I feel my jaw hit the table, I think. Or maybe it was the floor.

Funny. I seem to have seen his lips quirk into an unmistakable grin.

"Y-y-you…" "Youji kept on pestering me. Something about how everyone deserves a chance at happiness and crap like that. It somehow got to me," he says, still with that lovely smile lighting up his face. "Funny, he got to me too," I say, causing him to widen his smile.

Our food was then served and we ate in a companionable silence, occasionally interspersed with small talk from each of us.

_( You're everything I wanted and more )_

At one point, I was talking animatedly about Youji's antics with our customers when Aya suddenly reached out and brushed something from my cheek. I blinked at him before I was frozen by the look in his eyes. "There was a grain of rice on your cheek," he explains as he strokes my cheek softly. "Oh, thanks."

We stared at each other for a long time. His long, gentle fingers caressing my jaw as he looked deep into my eyes. I could see his violet irises quite clearly, each hue visible and mixing together to form the magnificence of his eyes.

"A few days ago, I told you I wasn't interested. I have always believed that vengeance alone could keep me going. Now that I have successfully carried out what I have sought to do, I find myself without a reason to carry on anymore. I thought that what you're willing to give me isn't what I need," he said, hand now going to rest on my hand that was clutching the tablecloth. His hands are so warm.

"I have come to realize that the feelings that I start to have for you aren't merely that of comradeship. I … I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I'm willing to give this relationship a chance," he finally ends. My heart was beating so fast and I swear everything was all rosy and sparkly.

I interlace our fingers and give him a grateful smile. "There's nothing more I could say to that except thank you! I'm sorry for acting weird or whatever these past few days but those two got me thinking too about how I feel for you." I blush at the bluntness of my words.

"I don't ever want to see you sad, Ken," he says gently as he squeezes my fingers. I feel my grin widen and I swear lips aren't supposed to stretch that much but I don't care since Aya's smiling at me and he somehow feels the same way I do and I've never been more happier in my life.

We drove around a bit after dinner and he became a bit more talkative after his, dare I say, confession. Our resident ice cube does have a sense of humor, if a bit dry. I stare at him as he laughs at one of my anecdotes, noting how his eyes seem to soften more and his hair stand out from the dark as does his pale skin. He looks really darned sexy in his get-up, lanky arms with the muscles shifting as he steers with one hand and shyly holds mine with the other.

Another one of my favorite songs starts to play and I sing along with Honk Kong Knife's "Love Me."

_Omae ni wa kikoeru ka?_

_Sayonara da love me_

I was about to relate the intriguing macabre ness of Yami no Matsuei to him when he suddenly utters, "I love to hear you sing, Ken. You have a beautiful voice." His soft alto causes shivers to run down my spine. I love how my name sounds on his lips.

I see him frown. "Are you cold, Ken?" He then lets go of my hand and draped his arm around my shoulders, drawing me closer to his side. I gulped, getting intoxicated with his musky scent.

"I- I'm fine Aya. Thanks for the compliment!" I say, unconsciously snuggling deeper into his warm chest. We descended into another comfortable silence after that.

My mind drifted off, the warmth and security of his presence lulling me into light slumber. I felt our momentum as we suddenly stop, and I wake up to my love's whisper of "We're home, Ken," followed by a light kiss on my cheek. I have finally found everything I want in the arms of a redhead whose heart cried out to the loneliness in me.

_( You're everything I wanted… )_

Youji was disappointed with me. Very disappointed indeed. "Kenken! You're a libidinous nineteen-year-old who should've had your way with your boyfriend the minute you got together!" An indignant squawk escapes my lips as I defend myself from his tickle attacks.

It was a few minutes before closing time and Youji and I are hurriedly finishing our chores in the shop. He was more jittery than usual, maybe because Omi was a little late from his tutorial. How those girls coerced him to teach them Number Theory is still a mystery.

"You shouldn't abstain, you know! I mean, sure Aya is still quite new to all this relationship shit and he probably still has that stick up his – " "Yotan!? "So you should probably replace said stick with something more pleasu – " "YOUJI!"

My almost panicked exclamation was punctuated by Omi's "I'm home!" and Aya's door slamming. He spent all afternoon doing inventory in the storage room. Poor guy.

As Omi heads over to a wildly grinning Youji, I saw Aya give our oldest member a withering glare (which he didn't see due to a distracting Omittchi) and then give me a questioning, suspicious look. I smile disarmingly at him as he saunters over to me, giving me a peck on my cheek as he takes my hand in his.

"Kudou!" he barks suddenly, causing the happily snuggling couple to jump and hastily untangle themselves from each other.

"Our sex life is no concern of yours," and with that mortifying statement, he proceeded to drag me upstairs. I looked back to find an awestruck Youji and his furiously giggling lover.

We stop in front of my door, but he doesn't relinquish his grasp on me yet. He observes my face for a while before giving me one of his endearing smiles. "You look adorable when you blush, Ken," he says, grin growing in amusement as my blush intensifies.

"Aya! Stop teasing me!" I say as I lightly punch his arm.

"Ran." I stare blankly at him. "Ran – my true name," he says, something quite vulnerable in his beautiful eyes. I smile affectionately at him and I squeeze his fingers, lightly caressing them. Suddenly, Youji's insane ramblings pierced my happy daze.

"Uh, Ran? Um, well, uh, about… you know…" I say, pathetically trying to convey to him with my eyes what I was quite (make that very) shy to say.

"… About the other side of our relationship?" he says, giving me a sympathetic look and a considerate smile. I love how he could read my mind. "H-hai," I whisper, not quite trusting my voice to say anything more.

He draws me into his arms and gives me a lingering kiss. I drowned in the feel and taste of him, my world consisting of warm skin, gentle touches, and soft lips. He gives me one last peck as he lets go of me. "When you're ready Ken. Anytime you're ready."

I smile up at him, thankful for his understanding and quite surprised by his… forwardness in certain matters. He then opens my door and leads me in. "Go take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs for dinner."

I pause, turning to him to ask, "Who's turn is it to cook?"

He gives me a knowing grin. "Omi, thankfully." He then steps out of my room, closing the door gently as he pads over to his room.

A few minutes passed and I finally rouse myself out of my stupor, letting a goofy grin overtake my features.

Everything I wanted and more indeed.

Owari

**Author's Notes:**

Um, first post in ff, though I admit that this ain't my first pair. I used to write KxO fics before I discovered the beauty of AxK. Whee! No reviews are expected, I myself know that this ain't my best work since I have no best works but oh well, you read it anyway….

Well, sorry for sounding rather abrupt back then (when I first posted this fic). Wow, I got reviews! Arigatou, minna-san!!!!!!! Wheeeeee!!!!!!! Okay, before sounding like a demented freak (oh, wait, I just did…), I would like to apologize in advance. I won't be making much fics. The evil professor is making me memorize more than a hundred medical terms!!! Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! As much as I love AxK, I also still haven't found inspiration for another story… oh well, these things come when they come, ne? Or do I have to dig out my old AxY (or was that YxA?!) fics? Hmmm….. uh, no. (gomen to all the alternate-pairing fans out there!)

Once again, so sorry for the wrong grammar and such. I used swear words! Waaaah! Am I a pathetic prude or what? Or maybe just a hypocrite… Geez, now I know how some of the authors out there feel. I used to scream bloody doom to the authors out there who take months to update their fics (especially AxK fics!)…. Well, I still do now, but they'll never know, right? So sorry once again. Don't worry, I LOVE AxK!!!! Um, am I making sense? Oh well, might as well go back to reading Faith of the Fallen (Terry Brooks, I bow to your genius!)

Wargh!!! How could I dare forget Kinya Kotani-sama?!!!!!!! He's the one who sang _In the Moonlight_! Waaaaah!!! I'm a bad fan!!!!!

Reply to Reviews:

**Bloodrose 'Valentine' Foxxstar** Whee! I've written more! Don't melt first! You still have reviews to type for me!! Nyahaha! Arigatou!!! (insert smiley here)

**Celeste 1 **I love reading rXk too! Whee! Ya really think that fic was great stuff?! Wow. (starts to stare off into space at complete lack of comprehension…)

**Abyssinian003 **Gomen for my ineptness but what does spiffy mean? I think I know it's something in the lines of wonderfully excellent but I gotta be sure, ne? Nyahaha! Here's a new fic! Although… I can't log in at yet and I REALLY wanted to upload this fic as soon as I finished it but, oh well…

**Zeto **rXk is SO beautiful! I swear, they are the most perfect (err, redundancy anyone?) couple in the whole wide (Weiss) word! You think my take at the rXk action is beautiful?! (starts to stare off into space… ) Oi, did that already. Hmm… (gives Zeto an incredulous stare) Really?! Wow. Thanks! Hope you like this fic!

**siberian orchid **I regret to inform you that the singer of _In the Moonlight _is no other than the great Kinya Kotani himself. How dare I forget him, ne? Ehehehe. He has one of the dreamiest, most beautiful voices around, ne? But wait! Tomokazu-sama has a GREAT voice! (melts into a puddle of goo…) I love ranXken! I think I discovered rXk a year ago, but only started trying to do a fic two months ago so… wai! Go yaoi goodness! (n­­n)


End file.
